A Tail of Three Fairies
by Saralei Nighthaven
Summary: Fairy Tail is a large guild. It is a powerful guild. It is a guild where people laugh together, cry together and fight together. Fairy Tail is a family. This is the story of three Fairies and their journey in Fairy Tail. OC story! Will sometimes follow a story arc. Rated T because I don't trust myself.
1. Joining the Tail of Fairies

**Woo here we are! My first fan Fic! Okay since the summary is a little vague, I'll explain here just what the story is about.**

**Basically this story is based in the Fairy Tail guild (duh) with the addition of a few OCs. They'll be introduced throughout the story.**

**Also this story roughly follows the story of the actual show. Ish. Sometimes I'll just be writing the little adventures my OCs go on. So in other words anything that pops up in my head! lol...**

**Also I'd like ot thank Britt for helping me decide on writing a fanfiction!**

**Anyways I'll let you guys read.**

* * *

**_Chapter One:_**

* * *

"FROSTBITE BOXERS!"

"FLAME-BRAIN!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Natsu and Gray froze mid-fight. Erza stood there with her hands on her hips, a fearsome expression on her face.

A few seconds later, Natsu and Gray lay unconscious on the ground. Yukia burst out in laughter. "I warned you guys!" She giggled. Yukia was a slight girl with dark purple eyes and bright pink short hair.

Myvo rolled his eyes and continued his conversation with another member of the guild. He was a small boy with grey eyes and light green hair.

Amidst the chaos that was an average day at Fairy Tail, A girl quietly entered the guild. She was albino, her short hair was the purest white, her eyes a gentle pink. She also appeared to be half-asleep. Nobody noticed her entry except for the guild master.

"And what are you here for?" Master asked as the albino approached the bar.

"I heard this town has a guild. I wish to join" The girl replied.

Makarov raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to join?"

"I require work and a place to stay."

The answer was a little vague, and Makarov suspected it wasn't the full truth. "What is your name?"

"Whitney Van'Loras. I am 15 years old" The girl replied.

Makarov considered this. He shrugged and took a long swig from his drink. When finished, he looked at Whitney. "Very well. Welcome to Fairy Tail. Mirajane over there will give you your guild mark"

Whitney nodded before walking over to Mirajane. Mirajane was pretty, Whitney decided. Her soft white hair was long, but her beautiful blue eyes offset it in a way that reminded Whitney of freshly fallen snow

Mirjane looked at Whitney and smiled. "May I help you?"

Whitney nodded. "I was told to come to you for my guild mark."

"Oh a new member are you?" Mirajane asked. Whitney nodded as Mirajane fumbled around in a drawer and pulled out a stamp. "What colour would you like your mark and where?" Mirajane asked.

Whitney considered for a moment. "Light pink please." she replied. "And on my left arm please."

Mirajane nodded before placing the stamp on Whitney's lefty arm, just below the shoulder. She held it there for a few moments before lifting it up. There was now a Fairy Tail mark on Whitney's arm. "Welcome to our guild!" Mirajane exclaimed.

* * *

_A few days later_

* * *

"Oh come OOOOONNN!" Yukia whined.

"No Yuki!" Myvo replied.

"But we haven't been on a job together in AGES!" Yukia moaned. "The last few jobs I went on alone went AWFUL! Besides our magic works well together!"

"No" Myvo stated again. "Besides I'm going on a job with Loke soon."

Yukia frowned. "Why would you want to go on a job with that jerk?"

"Because he's actually a nice guy." Myvo replied. "Besides we work well together."

Yukia glared daggers at Myvo before stomping off.

_I'll show him!_ Yukia thought. _I'll go on a job with somebody else! Now who can I go with...?_ Yukia scanned the room. _Maybe Gray. He seems nice enough, plus I've never seen him in action._ Yukia started to walk toward Gray, who promptly threw off his shirt and engaged Natsu in a fight.

_Ugh never mind._ Yukia thought. He eyes travelled across the room before falling on Whitney. _Huh? I don't think I've seen her around before... She must be new!_ Yukia grinned before walking towards Whitney.

"Hey" Yukia exclaimed when she reached the table Whitney was sitting at. Or more to the point, sleeping on.

_Whoa she's asleep! _Yukia thought, grabbing Whitney's shoulders and shaking her gently. "Hey wake up"

Whitney murmured something sleepily before yawning and looking at Yukia. "Who are you?" She murmured, her voice slurred with sleep.

"My name is Yukia!" Yukia exclaimed, beaming at Whitney. "Wanna go on a job together?"

* * *

**Oh the mischief those two are going to get into!**

**Lol anways thank you for taking the time out of your day to read the first chapter of my story! Updates will be regular sometimes, and rare other times depending on what my life is like at the time **

**Oh! I just wanna point out that the chapter is set a few weeks before Lucy joins the guild.**

**Also I should probably drop this here just in case...**

** 'Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for 'fair use' for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use'**

** In other words I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Cya all next time!**


	2. Teaming up with Whitney

**Disclaimer: In case you missed that huge block of text I put at the end of the other chapter, I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**_Chapter Two:_**

* * *

Yukia stared out of the train window. She was terribly bored. Yukia had been looking forward to a nice long chat with the new member, but Whitney had fallen asleep at the start of the journey!

At first Yukia hadn't the heart to wake the other girl, but at this point if Yukia didn't have somebody to talk to soon, she'd probably explode.

"Pssst! Whitney! Come on, wake up!" Yukia gently nudged Whitney.

"Are we there yet?" Whitney asked, not getting up from her position (Her head lying in her arms on the table) but cocking one eye sleepily open.

"No, but I want to chat to you! If we're working together, then we might as well know a little bit about each other!" Yukia urged.

Whitney sighed, sat up, stretched, yawned, and crossed her arms. "So what do you want to know?"

Yukia took a good look at Whitney. She was wearing pink knee-length socks, little black shoes, a small black dress and a light-pink half-length, long-sleeved top. There was also a black hair band in Whitney's hair. "Well what kind of magic do you use?" Yukia asked.

"Astral Magic." Whitney said as if that explained everything. Whitney's pink eyes glanced over Yukia. Yukia was wearing a dark purple tanktop and cyan shorts. There was cyan goggles on the top of her head.

"And that is...?" Yukia murmured.

"Solar Magic at day, Lunar Magic at night" Whitney replied.

"That still tells me nothing." Yukia sighed, beginning to regret teaming up with Whitney. "Anyway I use Technology Magic."

"Technology magic?" Whitney asked

"Yep!" Yukia replied. "Basically it's magic controlling anything with technology, whether it's increasing the usefulness, warping the machine into another, or temporarily fusing it with my body!"

"Fusing? Is it like a Takeover?" Whitney asked.

"Kinda" Yukia replied. She pulled out a small hand-gun from her belt. Her brow furrowed in concentration as a silver Magic Circle appeared. The gun and her arm from the elbow-down were enveloped in a silver light for a few seconds. When the light faded, Yukia's arm had become a form of turret!

Whitey's eyes widened in surprise. "That is impressive magic. It seems very powerful"

"It is" Yukia replied. Her arm shone silver light again for a few seconds. When the light faded her arm was normal again, and the gun was held loosely in her hand "However it also uses up a LOT of magic energy, so I can't use it for too long"

Whitney frowned. "That is a nuisance."

* * *

A short while later the two arrived at their destination. "So what is this job?" Whitney asked.

"Defeat and take in a wanted criminal!" Yukia replied cheerfully

"What is he wanted for?" Whitney asked.

"Murder! Won't this be fun?" Yukia exclaimed, completely expecting the other girl to panic. Instead Whitney just nodded.

_Geez she's no fun_ Yukia thought as she pulled out the request. "Okay so our criminal took residence on the top of the hill, but the villagers are too scared to chase him off. I guess that's where we come in"

Whitney nodded again. "Then let us not waste any time"

* * *

To be honest, this murderer really wasn't what Yukia expected. He was a bald middle-aged man wearing ragged clothes.

"Eh? What do ye brats want?" He demanded. "If yer here to take me in, get lost before ye get hurt!"

"Afraid we can't do that!" Yukia replied, whipping out two hand guns.

"Can't say I didn't warn ye!" The murderer shouted. "Fire Make Daggers!" A wave of fiery daggers raced towards the two girls.

Yukia put her arms in front of her to block, but Whitney didn't move.

"Astral Sequence." Whitney whispered. "Solar Magic; Sun's wall!"

A red magic circle appeared in front of Whitney for a few seconds before disappearing. Then suddenly a wall of flames appeared before Yukia and Whitney! It absorbed the flame daggers before disappearing again.

"Ye think that'll take me down?" The murderer asked. "Well ye thought wrong! Fire Make-"

"Solar Magic; Sun Beam!" Whitney shouted. A beam of pure sunlight blast towards the criminal, engulfing him. It only lasted a few second, but when it disappeared the murderer was charred and unconscious!

_Whoa..._ Yukia though in awe, and perhaps fear._ How crazy powerful is she?!_

* * *

Whitney and Yukia collected their reward and headed back to the guild. They reported to the master that the mission was successful. Whitney sat down somewhere and fell back asleep.

When Yukia was asked how her job went, she merely replied; "Oh it was as easy as pie!"

* * *

**Do you guys think I made Whitney a little too OP? I think I made her a little too OP...**

**Also I'm REALLY sorry for the short chapters! I promise, promise, promise that the next one will be longer!**

**Talking about the next chapter, I'll probably give Myvo a little more spotlight...**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Cya guys next time!**


	3. Magic Hunters

**I think I'm on a roll here... Then again it's holidays so I got a lot of free time! Anyways anybody who was following this story might have noticed that the picture for it has changed?**

**Yeah, that's because there was a weird problem with the old one where most of the picture didn't want to show. Which is a shame because I spent ages in Photoshop trying to get that pic. Oh well.**

**So now I'm using this pic for the story. It's super cute, plus it captures the personality of the characters in my opinion!**

***Cough* Anyways enough of my yabbering. I'll let you guys read now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own- Wait, do I actually have to say this every chapter!?**

* * *

**_Chapter Three:_**

* * *

"SLANTY EYES!"

"DROOPY EYES!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

A few seconds later Natsu and Gray lay unconscious on the ground again. Yukia and a few other members of the guild burst out into the laughter, only to be silenced by Erza's glare.

"I am going out on a job, you all better not cause any trouble while I'm gone" Erza stated before marching out the door.

An audible sigh of relief swept over the guild when Erza left. Nobody ever felt quite comfortable around the Requip Wizard.

Well, Whitney was able to sleep even with her around, so that's something.

Y'know, if it wasn't for the fact that Whitney slept all the time.

* * *

"MYVO! Go on a job with me PLEEEEEASE!"

"For the last time, no Yuki!" Myvo sighed. Yukia could be so persistent. "Go on a job with somebody else, I'm not the only person in the world! How about you go with Whitney or something?"

"I can't!" Yukia exclaimed. Myvo looked at Yukia in surprise. She had an almost fearful expression on her face.

Myvo's eyes softened a bit. "Okay what happened?"

"I uh..." Yukia paused and swallowed. "I don't really wanna talk about it..."

"Okay then" Myvo stood up. "We're going on a job." Yukia's eyes lit up. "But!" Myvo continued. "We're taking Whitney with us."

* * *

_Remind me again why I thought this was a good idea..._ Myvo thought in exasperation. The trio were on a train towards their job request. Whitney had fallen asleep, and Yukia was pestering Myvo every three seconds!

"Yuki will you leave me alone for once?" Myvo muttered. He was wearing ordinary jeans and a tight white T-shirt. Yukia seemed about to reply when the train suddenly screeched to a halt. Whitney was waken with a nasty bump to her head, Myvo was flung backwards into his seat. Yukia was thrown forward into Myvo, thus resulting in the two being thoroughly tangled in a way that didn't look too modest.

"What happened?" Whitney groaned as she sat up, only to see Myvo and Yukia. "Did... I miss something?"

Yukia and Myvo both turned as red as a tomato. "NO!" They exclaimed in unison before attempting to untangle themselves.

Whitney shrugged, a slightly amused look in her eyes. "Anyway why did the train stop?"

"Dunno" Myvo muttered, finally managing to push Yukia off him. "We should go and check."

Yukia adjusted her goggles and nodded, her cheeks still slightly pink

* * *

The trio pushed their way past confused people to the front of the train. "What's going on?" Myvo asked the driver, who numbly pointed in front of him. The track was broken, there was a large crater, and on the other side of the crater was a group of creepy-looking thugs. They all wore skull masks, hiding their faces.

"Who they heck are they?" Myvo whispered.

"Our job" Yukia replied, looking at the piece of paper that held their job request. "But the request says that they're two towns away. They're just common thieves, why the hell are they here!?"

"The request was a fake to lure out wizards..." Whitney murmured. "Magic hunters"

"Magic hunters?" Myvo and Yukia asked in unison.

Whitney nodded. Her fists were clenched so hard the knuckles were white. "The worst of the worst. They torture and kill wizards for their magic."

"They WHAT!?" Yukia exclaimed, feeling slightly nauseous.

"I've never heard of criminals like that..." Myvo murmured, looking back out the window at the crater.

Whitney swallowed hard. Her teeth were clenched. She was grimacing, and perhaps sweating a little. "They excel at keeping themselves under the radar. Doesn't help that they never leave survivors."

"You can take them out!" Yukia shouted. "Like you took out that other guy! You took him out in one big hit, you can pulverize these wimps!"

"No I can't..." Whitney whispered.

"But... That old guy..." Yukia murmured in confusion

"I used his own magic against him" Whitney explained. "Fire Make. I attacked him half-way through a spell. The attack I used doesn't actually do much damage, but it destabilized his spell, causing it to back-fire on him. If he used any other type of magic, our battle with him would of been long and hard"

"You... Have to be joking..." Yukia whispered

"Whitney" Myvo put a hand on Whitney's shoulder. Whitney hardly seemed to notice. "There's innocent people on the train. And job or not, these guys are bad news. They need to be taken down. How do we defeat them?" Myvo asked

"I-I don't know" Whitney stuttered, hugging her arms around herself. "I really don't know..."

Yukia's eyes softened. It was clear that these... _Magic Hunters_ had done something to Whitney. However Yukia was not going to pry, not until the albino was ready to tell.

Assuming they lived through this.

Yukia swallowed. "I'm not going to stand around and do nothing. You guys do what you want!" And with that, Yukia turned around and walked out of the carriage.

* * *

"Hey hey! Look at this boys! It's a little girl!" On of the Magic Hunters jeered. the other Hunters laughed cruelly.

Yukia glared at the Hunters. "You're all sick bastards." Yukia stated, whipping out a small handgun.

"Thank you for the compliment!" The supposed leader shouted back. "And that tiny gun really ain't gonna help you missy!"

Yukia aimed the gun right at the leader. "Enhance!" Yukia yelled. A silver Magic circle appeared in front of the gun. "FIRE!" The Magic circle turned orange and red for a second, before disappearing altogether. Yukia pulled the trigger and a small fireball shot towards the villains.

"Oh look! A tiny spark!" One of the Hunters shouted. The others laughed. Yukia merely smirked.

At this exact moment, Whitney and Myvo leapt out of the carriage. "Are you an idiot!?" Myvo demanded incredulously.

"Nope" Yukia replied. As the fireball sped towards the Magic Hunters, it slowly got larger and larger!

By the time it reached the Hunters it was the size of a large boulder, but alas they all jumped out of the way and not a single Hunter was harmed.

"Drat" Yukia muttered, drawing a second handgun before aiming both guns at the Magic Hunters. "Do we have a- AHHH!" Yukia screamed.

The Magic Hunters had teleported right across the crater, and one was shocking Yukia with a powerful electricity spell!

"Astral Sequence!" Whitney shouted, preparing a spell to help Yukia. However Myvo was quicker.

"Plant Make Maneater!" Myvo shouted, slamming his hands onto the ground. A large carnivorous plant sprouted from the ground, attacking the hunters and freeing Yukia, who limply fell to the ground.

Whitney cancelled her spell and knelt down by Yukia. "She's okay!" Whitney reported. "But she's also unconscious..."

"Great..." Myvo muttered sarcastically. "Now it's two of us against loads of them..."

Whitney nodded and stood up. "We cannot let them harm Yukia." Whitney leapt to the side and barely dodged as one of the Hunters attacked her.

Myvo clapped his hand together, prayer style, and a green magic circle appeared. "Plant Make" Myvo muttered as two Hunters rushed toward him. "Upheaving Thorns!" As the name of the spell suggested, multiple thorns rushed up from the ground to attack the Magic Hunters, but the Hunters seemed to shimmer before disappearing, only to reappear by the side, out of harm's way.

"Teleporters" Myvo spat.

Whitney gritted her teeth. "Solar Magic, Sun's wall!" The wall of flames rumbled up from the ground, but one of the Hunters merely used Water Magic to extinguish it.

"They're able to counter everything we do!" Myvo shouted as he found himself back-to-back with Whitney

"They're Magic Hunters, this is their speciality..." Whitney murmured

"It's time like this the Teamwork co- AARGH!" Myvo screamed before limply falling to the ground. A strange greenish steam rose off him.

"Myvo!" Whitney shouted. The Magic Hunters grinned and closed in around Whitney.

Whitney gritted her teeth and raised her hands in the air. "I surrender! Just don't hurt them!"

The leader sneakered. "You'll have more to worry about missy" He whispered in her ear before stepping to the side.

Whitney felt and agonising pain in her back. She knew she had screamed, but she was helpless to stop the darkness that rushed in to claim her...

* * *

**And... CLIFFHANGER!**

**Yeah I know, I'm evil.**

**Lol anyway, I made the chapter longer! See? I can keep promises!**

**Lol anyways It's Christmas Eve tonight, and thus Christmas tomorrow! You guys excited? I am! Unfortunately I won't have time to update tomorrow, and maybe not on boxing day either, I'm not sure.**

**So have a Merry Christmas guys! Cya all next time, and I hope you get everything on your list! **


	4. Unelegant Positions

**OMG, Christmas was AMAZING!**

**I got a huge Happy plushy, some Fairy Tail figures, and a necklace with the Fairy Tail mark! The best thing was a collectors set, with all of the celestial keys!**

**It has all of Lucy's keys, Yukino's keys and specials keys like the Eclipse key, the weird one they used in the Edolas arc, and a few others I can't remember right now. It's awesome!**

***Ahem* So enough of my over-cheerfulness. I left you guys on a cliffhanger didn't I? I'd best get back to that!**

**I hope you guys had a Merry Christmas! I'll let you get to the chapter now...**

* * *

**_Chapter Four: _**

* * *

Yukia groaned as the world twisted and spun into focus. Her body hurt all over. "Where...?" She whispered.

A large hand roughly grabbed Yukia's face and pulled up so she could see who it was. It was the Magic Hunter leader. "Easy now girly, the fun will start soon, don't you worry" He sneered

Yukia replied by spitting in the Hunter's face. "I repeat myself, you're a sick bastard!"

The Magic Hunter leader grimaced and slapped Yukia across the face. "Now behave yourself, and this will go FAR easier on you, brat"

Yukia glared daggers at the Hunter. The Magic Hunter smirked before letting Yukia go and walking over to the other side of the room, giving Yukia a chance to get her bearings

Yukia was hanging from the ceiling by her arms, which were tied by rope. It was cutting into her wrists a little. The ceiling was low, and it took Yukia a short while to work out that she was in a cave. There was a hold in the middle of the roof, and a small stream was running by the edge of the cave.

Myvo and Whitney were secured in a similar fashion to Yukia, but they were both unconcious. Yukia grimaced, this wasn't going to be easy.

Yukia then looked at her own restraints. From a distance it _looked_ like normal rope, but a close glance told Yukia that there were small symbols carved into the rope. Magic suppressing rope.

In other words Yukia couldn't use her magic._ These guys really know what they're doing_ Yukia thought grimly. She glanced sidewise at Whitney's unconscious form. _I just wonder why Whitney seemed so freaked out when she saw these guys, did they do something to her?_

Yukia her head and felt behind herself with her legs. There was a wall. Yukia planted her feet firmly against the wall and the pushed herself up. It was harder the it looked. However it brought Yukia's head close enough to the rope, where she was able to use the sharp bit on her goggles to cute herself loose. Yukia tumbled to the ground and rolled to lessen the impact. There was still a little bit of rope binding her wrists together, but at least she wasn't hanging from the ceiling anymore.

Alas Yukia didn't have much time to celebrate.

A rough kick to her stomach sent Yukia flying against the wall. Yukia gasped in pain and curled up slightly. It _hurt_.

"Tch, you're a pain, don't you know that?" A voice sneered. It was the Magic Hunter Leader. Yukia swallowed and wriggled her wrists to try and loosen the rope. However she only succeeded in making the rope bit further into her wrists

"Time for the pain girly!" The Hunter shouted before bursting into cruel laughter.

* * *

He simply had the most terrible headache.

Myvo's eyes fluttered open slowly. Moving his eyes hurt. _Thinking _hurt. Nevertheless, Myvo forced his eyes open to get a look at his surrounding. What he saw was the Magic Hunter Leader lifting Yukia into the air by her shirt. Poor Yukia hung limply.

Myvo's eyes widened before narrowing into angry slits.

They promptly widened again when Yukia kicked the Hunter in the groin area. Myvo almost winced in sympathy, that had to hurt.

Myvo quickly glanced around the cave and made the same observations as Yukia before bring his gaze to the rope. Now how was he going to cut that?

Meanwhile Yukia was doing quite well, despite not being able to use her magic. Perhaps that first kick gave her the advantage. Nevertheless it was only a matter of time until some other Hunters heard the commotion, as the Leader was making quite a bit noise. Mostly cries of pain, but that's besides the point.

Myvo started to pull himself up with the wall behind him, but alas he didn't have sharp goggles like Yukia. Myvo tried pull his legs over, but all that resulted in was Myvo hanging upside-down.

"Elegant" A voice remarked dryly. It was Whitney. Myvo was quite sure how, but Whitney managed to make hanging from the ceiling look so _normal_. Myvo shook his head. "Well do you have any better ideas?" He demanded.

Whitney rolled her eyes. Myvo noted with vague interest that they were half-closed. "Well do you have anything sharp on you? At all, whatsoever?" She asked impatiently.

Myvo considered. "I got a small jack knife in my pocket, I can't reach it though."

"Which pocket?" Whitney asked.

"My right." Myvo replied. "Luckily i'm hanging upside-down, as you can tell, so it should be on your side. How are you going to get it though?"

Whitney replied by kicking off her black shoes. "Hold still" Whitney muttered. Myvo replied by squeezing his eyes shut.

Not matter what _anybody_ claimed, having a foot inside your pocket was a really weird feeling.

"Got it" Whitney whispered, holding the knife in her foot. Myvo wasn't quite sure how, but Whitney somehow managed to flip the knife open before placing the handle in her mouth. Whitney then used the same tactic as Yukia to cut the rope, but luckily Whitney managed to get herself completely free.

"Nice" Myvo exclaimed. Whitney slipped her shoes back on before cutting the rope that was suspending Myvo in the air. Of course Myvo was still upside-down, so he promptly fell on his head.

"Owch" Myvo muttered, picking himself up. Myvo didn't waste a second and clapped his hands together, prayer style. "Plant Make Peashooter!" Myvo shouted. A large plant with a tube-like mouth appeared form the ground. Yukia jumped back to dodge it, but the Magic Hunter Leader, didn't quite realize in time and was flung backwards.

The plant, as it's name suggested, proceeded to shoot peas as the Hunter.

It was a comical scene to say the least.

Whitney jogged over to Yukia and swiftly cut the rope binding her wrists "Let's go!" Whitney shouted.

Myvo nodded and slapped his hands together again. "Plant Make Vines!" Three vines rose from the ground and entwined to make a form of ladder, leading up to the hole in the ceiling. Without hesitation the trio began to climb up the vines and out the hole. Without pausing they ran as fast as they could away from the cave...

* * *

The next day, Whitney Myvo and Yukia returned to the guild, looking none the worse for wear.

"Welcome back! How was the job?" Mira asked with a smile as the trio approached the bar.

"It was fake" Yukia replied with her arms crossed. Mira's expression quickly turned to one of shock.

"Magic Hunters" Myvo explained. "Apparently they send out fake requests to capture Wizards and steal their magic. We're just lucky we got out alive."

Mira nodded grimly. "We'll double-check all of our requests from now on. I'm just glad you three are okay..."

* * *

**I had something completely different planned for this chapter... But I kinda like how it turned out!**

**By the way, you guys think I should do romance? And if so, which couple do you like best? Myvo x Whitney, Yukia x Myvo or Whitney x Yukia? (Yes I'm willing to do that) I'm also considering the possibility of setting them up with canon characters...**

**Then again, its WAY too early in the story for romance. I'll just keep this in mind though...**

**AHEM! Anyway the Lullaby arc is next, do you guys think I should get any of my characters involved with it? They aren't going to be part of Team Natsu (Or whatever it's called) But I am planning on having them tag along for certain arcs.  
**

**So I'm thinking about bringing along Myvo and Yukia for it. Your thoughts? Anyway thanks for reading, until next time!**


	5. The Wizard in Armor

**Oh my god I'm really considering the romance now!**

***Ahem* So anyway here is the first chapter of the Lullaby arc! I decided to bring along all three of them anyway, mainly since this story is about ****_three_**** fairies, so it's unfair to only bring two.**

**So with this in mind, I bring you more chaos!**

* * *

**_Chapter Five:_**

* * *

_It had been a few weeks since the adventure of our dear "heroes"._

_Things had settled down and become peaceful again, well as peaceful as Fairy Tail can get anyway._

_Whitney is usually found sleeping somewhere, her naps are a common occurrence (since it happens all the time) and thus the other guild members just make sure to watch their step to not disturb the young albino._

_Especially after that one incident..._

* * *

"FLAME BRAIN!"

"SNOW BRAIN!"

Natsu and Gray were fighting. Again. Since Erza wasn't around, nobody else was quite willing to go out of their way to break the two up.

One unfortunate step caused to duelling duo to push Whitney of her precarious position on the top of a table. Whitney fell off the table and was rudely awaked from her slumber. Natsu and Gray didn't even notice and continued their squabble.

A scary-looking shadow fell over Whitney's eyes. "You woke me up..." She hissed ominously.

Natsu and Gray paused, feeling a great pressure. They turned around to see the glowering Whitney. Although the girl was shorter then both of them, the magical pressure she was putting out seemed to make her tower over them.

Yukia squeezed her eyes shut and ignored the screams that followed...

* * *

_And that sounded FAR more grim then it should of..._

_To be honest, it was really one of the moments that were funny to the viewer, but not so funny to the people involved._

_Nevertheless everybody, including Natsu and Gray, learned to leave Whitney alone in her naps._

_Ahem_

_So anyway a few weeks later Natsu returned after going off somewhere. And he brought a young blonde girl with him. At first several people assumed Natsu to have mysteriously picked up a girl, but it was later discovered that the girl's name was Lucy, and she wanted nothing more then to join the guild. A few more questions revealed that she in fact, did NOT follow Natsu out of affection._

_Yukia of course immediately began to tease Natsu about this, especially after finding out that the pinkette had even formed a team with Lucy._

_So then a day or so after that, Erza returned to the guild and thus our story begins._

_By the way, what do you guys think of my Narrator voice? Pretty cool eh?_

_*Ahem* Before you kill me in annoyance, I'll let you read the chapter now._

_..._

_Guys help! I can't turn off my Narrator voice!_

Aha, there we go.

* * *

"Are they seriously fighting again?" Myvo asked. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a scarlet shirt and a brown jacket.

"They've been doing it for years, I don't quite see how it's anything out of the ordinary." Yukia replied with a smirk. She was still wearing her cyan goggles, but now she was wearing a long burgundy shirt, with green shorts underneath. She was wearing burgundy thigh-length socks and black boots.

Whitney ignored the both of them and continued to slumber on. She was wearing a navy dress with a gray cardigan over it. She had brown leather boots and a navy bow holding back her white hair.

Yukia burst out in laughter when Natsu was sent flying into Lucy, sending the two tumbling to the ground.

"Knock it off you guys..." Lucy murmured, looking half-squished.

"He picked a fight with me, I can't turned down his offer!" Gray boasted.

"Gray, clothes" Cana reminded casually, causing Gray to look at his lack of clothes in shock

"Is it always like this?" Whitney murmured in amusement.

"Pretty much, yeah" Myvo muttered.

"WE GOT TROUBLE!" Loke shouted, bursting through the door, which he had fled out of earlier. If Yukia had to guess, it was girl troubles.

"Erza's back" Loke explained. Everybody panicked.

* * *

"She can hardly be that bad." Whitney mused, standing up and walking over to where Lucy and Mira was standing. Yukia and Myvo followed her.

"Where have you been these last few weeks?" Yukia demanded.

"Sleeping." Myvo replied, crossing his arms.

Whitney didn't get a chance to reply as Erza marched through the door at that exact moment, carrying what appeared to be a large fang. She placed it on the ground with a bang. "I've returned. Is the master here?" She asked.

"S-So pretty..." Lucy whispered.

"Welcome back Erza! The master is at a meeting now" Mira explained.

"E-Erza what is that?" One of the guild members asked.

"A fang of the creature I slew during the job request. The locals decorated it for me as a reward. Is there a problem with it?" Erza demanded.

"No!" was the squeaked replied.

"I bet she's heard about the Hakobe incident" Cana murmured slyly to Macao.

"I-I'm a goner" Macao mumbled.

"Now while on the road I heard a lot of bad rumours about this guild. It seems you've all been causing chaos again" Erza started "The master my not care, but I do!"

Erza then proceed to turn around to the individual members of the guild and reprimand them

"Cana! How dare you drink while dressed like that! Vijeeter!"

"Yes!?" Vijeeter jumped.

"Take your dancing outside! Wakaba! I see cigarette buts on the ground! Nab! Dawdling in front of the request board as usual. Just pick a job!" Erza continued.

During all this Yukia tried her hardest to suppress a snigger. Alas she failed.

"Yukia! Stop laughing at every little thing that happens!" Erza said. Myvo threw Yukia a pointed look. "Myvo! Stop giving Yukia the cold shoulder and go with her on a job once in a while!" Erza snapped.

"Macao!" Erza seemed about to say something, before pausing and sighing. "Say something!" Macao stuttered.

"Sometimes I don't know what to do with you all, but I'm going to be kind today and say nothing" Erza decided.

"I think you've already said plenty..." Lucy muttered. Whitney silently nodded in agreement. "Is she like a disciplinarian?"

"That's Erza for you" Yukia and Happy murmured in unison.

"Surely there's no reason to be afraid of her..."

"Is Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked

"Aye!" Happy replied, pointing to Natsu and Gray. They were holding hands and had an arm slung over each other's shoulders. They were almost acting like best buddies!

"H-Hey Erza, we're best buds as always" Gray stuttered nervously.

"Aye!" Natsu agreed. They were both sweating.

"Natsu's turned into Happy!" Lucy exclaimed in shock. Even Whitney appeared a little surprised.

"Here we go again" Myvo muttered.

Erza nodded. "Good. Sometimes however, friends fight, but it warms my heart to see you two getting along"

"Well I wouldn't quite say getting along" Gray murmured.

"Aye" Natsu agreed.

"Are you two idiots!?" Yukia hissed.

"I've never seen Natsu act like this" Lucy exclaimed.

"A while ago Natsu challenged Erza to a fight and got badly beat up by her" Mira explained.

"And she found Gray walking around naked and beat him up" Myvo explained.

"And beat up Loke for trying to hit on her" Yukia explained while rolling her eyes.

"Well I wouldn't expect any less from him" Lucy muttered.

* * *

"Natsu, Gray, Yukia, Myvo. I have a favour to ask" Erza stated.

Natsu and Gray dropped the "friend" act in surprise and stared at Erza in surprise. Yukia and Myvo also looked surprised.

"While on the road I heard some troubling news. Normally I'd consult the master on something like this, but as he is away I think this is a matter of uttermost urgency. I need your help, will you accompany me?" Erza asked.

"What is this?" "Erza is asking for help?" Confused murmurs circled around the guild.

"We leave tomorrow morning, make sure you are ready" Erza said.

Natsu and Gray looked at each other, clearly not excited at the prospect of working together.

"Erza, Natsu, Gray, Yukia and Myvo. I never even imagined it before" Mira murmured.

Lucy and Whitney looked at her.

"This could very well be the most powerful team in Fairy Tail!" Mira finished with a gulp

* * *

"AAHH! Why do I have to team up with you?!" Natsu demanded.

"That's my line!" Gray shouted. "If Erza needs help I'm more then capable by myself!"

"Then go by yourself, I don't want to go!" Natsu yelled, planting his head against Gray.

"Sure, you can be beat up by Erza later!" Gray retorted.

"I think I've worked out why Erza asked us along as well." Myvo muttered. Yukia glanced at Myvo. "At then she has somebody she can reasonably trust. I wouldn't trust those idiots!" Myvo explained. Yukia giggled.

"I don't know them. I don't know them..." Lucy muttered, seemingly trying to convince herself more than anybody else.. Whitney sat next to her on the bench, fast asleep.

"Why are you two here anyway?" Happy asked around the fish he was eating.

"Because of Mira..." Lucy whined.

* * *

"Natsu and Gray are going to fight when Erza's not looking, so make sure to stop them okay?" Mira asked with a smile.

"Me?!" Lucy exclaimed. Whitney was sitting on the stool next the her, looking equally surprised.

* * *

"You're not stopping them" Happy pointed out.

"I know but..." Lucy muttered.

"Sorry, did I keep you all waiting?" Erza asked.

"Ah Erza-" Lucy started before stopping in surprise, her mouth wide open. Erza was lugging along a HUGE cart of luggage!

"Okay let's be good buddies as usual!" Gray exclaimed.

"Aye sir!" Natsu replied

"It's Happy 2 again!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I can't believe Erza seriously falls for that" Yukia muttered.

"Yes it's important to be on good terms" Erza nodded to Natsu and Gray.

"She falls for it!" Yukia exclaimed while rolling her eyes.

"That's Erza for you" Myvo replied,

"So who are you? I recall seeing you at the guild yesterday" Erza asked Lucy. Yukia nudged Whitney, which promptly woke her up.

"I'm Lucy! I just joined. Mira asked me to come along, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Lucy explained. Natsu and Gray started fighting again, but continued the buddy act whenever Erza glanced over her shoulder. Yukia and Myvo merely stared at them in exasperation.

"I'm Erza, It's a pleasure" Erza replied, glancing at Natsu and Gray again. "So you're Lucy? I heard you vanquished a Vulcan mercenary with just your little finger." Erza said. Lucy seemed utterly astonished at this

"And who are you?" Erza looked at Whitney. "I recall seeing you at the guild every now and again, but I never received a chance to ask for your name"

"Whitney" The albino replied. "I joined a few weeks ago, but I've been rather busy."

"Sleeping" Yukia added in a whisper. Luckily Erza didn't hear her.

"Ah. Well it's a pleasure to meet you. The more assistance we receive the better" Erza replied.

Natsu broke away from Gray to face Erza. "Erza" Natsu began. "I'll come along on one condition"

"Hey!" Gray whispered.

"You insane?" Yukia hissed.

"What is it? Tell me" Erza asked.

Natsu clenched his fist and grinned. "Fight me when we get back!"

"HUH!?" Lucy and Yukia exclaimed in unison.

"Hey now don't be hasty" Gray muttered

"Do you have a death wish?" Myvo asked incredulously.

"Things are different now" Natsu continued. "I can beat you now!"

"It's true that you've improved." Erza mused. "I feel slightly at a disadvantage. Very well, I accept."

"This is not going to end well" Yukia and Myvo muttered

"All right! I'm getting fired up!" Natsu shouted, flames shooting out of his head.

* * *

"You're pathetic. This immediately after picking a fight?" Gray muttered. Natsu was leaning back in his seat, looking very sick, and perhaps a little blue. Yukia sat in between Gray and Natsu, looking rather worried. Probably because she didn't want Natsu to puke on her boots.

Opposite them, Whitney sat between Erza and Lucy. As there was no more room, poor Myvo had to stand.

"It's gotta be tough for him, doing this every time" Lucy murmured in sympathy

"Oh all right, come sit next to me" Erza comanded.

"Is she asking us to move?" Lucy asked Whitney, who shrugged and stood up.

* * *

Lucy and Whitney moved to the opposite seat. Lucy sat at the edge while Whitney sat in between Gray and Lucy. Yukia ended up moving to the other side, but she half-sat to the windowsill as Nastu took up most of the seat.

"Now just relax." Erza soothed.

"Aye" Natsu replied, before being hit hard in the stomach, promptly knocking him out. Myvo sharply drew in breath, while Yukia merely grimaced. That's Erza for you.

"There, this will make the journey easier for him." Erza explained. Lucy merely stared in shock, and perhaps disbelief. Whitney's mouth hung open a little, but she said nothing.

"Erza, isn't about time you filled us in?" Gray asked.

Yukia nodded. "What exactly is so big you need to drag all of us out here?"

"Right, we're going up against the Eisenwald guild" Erza explained "They plan on using a magic called Lullaby for something big."

"Lullaby?!" Gray and Lucy exclaimed.

Myvo frowned. "You've heard of it before?" He asked.

* * *

Lucy and Gray explained how Happy was captured by some strange people. They were subdued, but a strange shadow took the villains away. Erza frowned before explaining her encounter. She was in an inn when she heard some Eisenwald members talk about Lullaby, and a man called Erigor.

"Lullaby, as in a nursery rhyme or a bedtime song?" Yukia asked.

Erza nodded. "The fact that is was sealed away must mean it was powerful dark magic. The man they mentioned, Erigor is a powerful wizard, that only accepts assassination jobs, which has earned him the title, The Reaper.

"ASSASSINATION!?" Yukia and Myvo exclaimed incredulously. Whitney crossed her arms and frowned.

"The council outlawed assassination job, but Eisenwald continued doing them, eventually causing them to become a dark guild." Erza explained.

"I think I want to go home..." Lucy whined.

"You're making a lot of juice" Happy pointed out.

"It's sweat!" Lucy moaned.

"I'm such a fool!" Erza explained, slamming her fist on Natsu's head. Myvo winced, that had to hurt. "If I had recognised the name Erigor at the time I could of pulverised them and found out their plan."

"Scary!" Lucy hissed. Yukia and Myvo nodded in mute agreement.

"So Eisenwald is planning to do something with this Lullaby." Gray muttered as he looked out the window.

"And you want us to help take them down before something bad happens?" Myvo suggested.

"Yes. I don't believe I can take down an entire guild by myself, which is why I asked for all your help." Erza stated. "We're going to storm the Eisenwald guild!"

"Sounds interesting" Gray smirked.

"Count me in!" Yukia grinned.

Myvo rolled his eyes. "The crazy things you people do." He muttered, although there was a small mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"This should be fun" Whitney added quietly

"Aye!" Happy shouted.

"I shouldn't of come" Lucy moaned.

"Lucy, your juice!" Happy pointed out.

"It's sweat!"

* * *

The group had ordered lunch and everybody was munching on sandwiches.

"If it's not rude to ask, what kind of magic do you use Erza?" Lucy asked.

"It's really pretty!" Happy exclaimed. "It makes her enemies bleed a lot!"

"You call that pretty?" Lucy muttered.

"Personally if think Gray's magic is prettier." Erza said.

"Really?" Gray put on hand on top of another. A blue magic circle appeared for a moment before a small Fairy Tail mark appeared, made out of ice. It floated towards Lucy.

"Ice magic." Gray explained.

"Pff, I think Myvo's magic is prettier" Yukia stated with a smirk.

Myvo smiled shyly. "Most of the things I make are abominations, it's far from pretty."

"What kind of magic do you use then Myvo?" Lucy asked.

"Plant magic." Myvo replied, sitting on the arm of the seat. "I'd show you, but I need soil for it. Can't make plants out of thin air."

"You can too!" Yukia protested. "Remember that one time you made me that pretty flower when we were little?"

Myvo blushed. "It died within minutes..." He muttered uncomfortably.

"Well you were still quite-" Gray began before pausing in surprise. Whitney had fallen sleep, and was leaning on his shoulder!

"Aww that's adorable!" Yukia exclaimed.

"It's almost like you two are a couple!" Lucy squealed.

Gray rolled his eyes. "Very cute, now get her off." Gray muttered, moving to shrug Whitney off his shoulder.

"NO!" Yukia and Myvo shouted in unison. "Remember what happened last time you woke Whitney up"? Myvo asked.

Yukia, Myvo and Gray all turned pale. "What happened?" Erza asked.

"We'll tell you later..." Happy muttered.

* * *

_Later the adventurers arrived at the town of Onibus. They all stepped off the train to look around._

_Well, almost all of them..._

* * *

"So those Eisenwald guys are in this town?" Gray

"I don't know, that's that we're about to find out" Erza explained

"Well this'll take a while" Yukia muttered.

"Wait, aren't we missing something?" Myvo asked.

Everybody paused in surprise and horror, they had left Natsu and Whitney on the train!

"There it goes" Happy said as the train steamed off.

"I was so completely absorbed in our conversation that I forgot!" Erza exclaimed. "I can't believe myself! And Natsu's horrible at riding vehicles as well! This is my fault, will you please hit me?"

"Now now..." Lucy murmured

"Let's not be hasty..." Myvo soothed.

"This is your fault as well!" Yukia accused Gray.

"Mine? How!?" Gray demanded.

"Whitney was asleep on YOUR shoulder, you should of woken her up!" Yukia shouted back.

"I did wake her up!" Gray yelled. "She fell back sleep when I thought she was behind us, how is that my fault?"

* * *

"Please don't use that!" A conductor exclaimed. Erza had pulled a switch to stop the train in it's tracks, no pun intended.

Lucy, Myvo and Yukia looked dumbfounded, although Gray seemed indifferent.

"It's for our comrade, please understand" Erza replied "Please take our luggage to the hotel."

"Why me?" The conductor asked

"I guess everybody in Fairy Tail is like this" Lucy murmured.

"Not me" Gray replied.

"Then where are your clothes?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Who knows" Myvo muttered.

"It's amazing that Gray can't get a girl with a habit like that" Yukia sniggered.

"Shut up you!" Gray retorted.

* * *

Erza zoomed along on a Magic four-wheeler. Lucy, Yukia, Myvo and Happy were inside, but poor Gray had to cling to the roof.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted. Exactly when she had called that, Natsu burst out of the window with Whitney slung over his shoulder. Natsu collided with Gray and the two went tumbling to the ground, but luckily Whitney seemed unharmed. She was also still asleep.

Erza screeched the vehicle to a halt. "Natsu, Whitney, are you both okay?" She demanded.

"Aye" Natsu murmured. Whitney merely snored.

"That hurt you idiot!" Gray shouted.

"Shut up you!" Natsu shouted back. "How dare you leave us behind!"

"Wake up Whitney" Yukia murmured, gently shaking the Albino. Whitney yawned and blinked sleepily.

"My apologies, but I am glad you are not hurt!" Ezra replied, drawing Natsu to her chest plate. There was a bang. "That's gotta hurt" Myvo muttered.

"Geez I'm not okay" Natsu muttered, rubbing his sore head. "Some weirdo attacked me on the train."

"Weirdo?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, the guy that dragged away the bastards that tried to eat Happy" Natsu explained. "Said he was with Eisenwald."

"YOU FOOL!" Erza shouted, slapping Natsu so hard he went flying to the ground. Everybody else just watched dumbfounded. "We're chasing Eisenwald, why didn't you pursue him?"

"Huh? This is the first I heard." Natsu replied in confusion.

"I just explained it on the train, listen when people talk!" Erza nearly shouted.

"I think that's because she knocked him out." Lucy whispered. "Erza's unbelievable in so many ways."

"Agreed" Gray muttered.

"That's Erza for you!" Happy stated.

"How about we keep the fact that you were asleep on the down-low huh?" Yukia whispered the Whitney, who was asleep again. "Seriously, again?!" Yukia exclaimed in disbelief.

Myvo rolled his eyes and picked up Whitney. "I'll bring her inside the Magic four-wheeler.

"Not enough room for all of us" Yukia sighed. "Guess I'm on the roof with Gray"

* * *

"Anyway if he's on that train then we must remain in pursuit" Erza stated, placing the SE-plug on her arm.

"So what did he look like?" Gray asked.

"He wasn't actually that distinctive..." Natsu murmured "He had some kind of skull flute thought, Really creepy like, it had three eyes."

"Three eyed skull?" Myvo asked.

"Creepy" Yukia muttered.

Lucy's eyes widened. "What's wrong Lucy?" Happy asked.

"I know about that flute..." Lucy murmured. "Lullaby... A cursed song... It's Death Magic!"

"A cursed song?" Gray asked. "Like an incantation?"

"I've only read about it in books" Lucy continued. "But there's some forbidden spells out there right?"

"Yes, cursed black magic that kills whomever it's used on" Erza muttered.

"Well Lullaby's even worse then that!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Worse how?" Yukia asked, not quite wanting to know the answer.

"It's powerful magic, improved by a certain Black wizard." Lucy explained. "It kills all who hear it!"

"There's no time to waste, everybody get on!" Erza shouted.

* * *

"Slow down Erza!" Gray shouted, clutching the to roof for dear life. Yukia hung next to him. "Powering this thing takes a lot of Magic energy, even for you!"

"Listen to him Erza!" Yukia yelled.

"There's no time to waste, there's no telling what Erigor will do if he gets his hands on that death magic!" Erza shouted back.

"Well, we'll do you no good if we fly off the roof!" Yukia wailed.

* * *

**Man that took forever to write! I directly quoted from the show a lot, so I had to hop between the internet and my word document!**

**I'm pretty happy with how it turned out though, and it looks like my chapters are gonna be far longer when I do canon story arcs!**

**Likewise it'll take me longer to type out chapters. Who knows what I'll do when school starts back up... Meh I'll worry about it then**

**Anyway thanks for reading, and please give me your views! Any and all feedback is appreciated!**

**Cya next time guys!**


	6. Fairies in the Wind

**Okay this pointed out to me, so I figured I should mention it now.**

**I watch Fairy Tail SUBBED. This means pretty much every website I go to has a different translation, which means my dialogue might be slightly different from what you all know. On top of that I'm regularly changing and adjusting the dialogue, sometime even taking a phrase right out of the mouth of a canon character, and putting it in the mouth of one of my own.**

**So just keep this in mind when reading. Anyways I'll get back to the chapter for you all!**

* * *

**_Chapter Six:_**

* * *

_A short while later (due to the high speeds Erza was travelling at) our heroes arrive at a station where the train had been taken over by Eisenwald. Alas said train had already departed..._

* * *

"I understand taking over a carriage or boat, but a Train? Doesn't seem very practical" Lucy mused as the wizards surveyed the scene.

"Aye!" Happy replied. "Especially since they can only follow the tracks!"

"However they are fast" Erza pointed out.

"If they were going somewhere the tracks lead, then a train would be ideal..." Myvo muttered.

"Sounds like they're in a rush then" Gray observed.

"Where are your clothes?!" Lucy shrieked.

"Who knows" Myvo and Yukia murmured in unison.

"Still, it seems like the army is taking action" Lucy said. "So it's only a matter of time until they're caught right?"

"Let's hope so" Erza replied before starting up the Magic four-wheeler again.

"They're up against a Dark Guild though" Yukia mumbled. "Is it really that easy?"

"Of course not, but that doesn't stop us from hoping" Myvo replied.

* * *

The Magic four-wheeler sped around a corner at full speed. "Erza!" Gray shouted. "Not so fast, you'll overload the SE plug!"

"Plus we might fall off!" Yukia wailed, clinging onto the roof for dear life.

"Scores of people might die if Lullaby is played, we can't wait!" Erza yelled back

"But what if you run out of magic when we really need it?!" Gray demanded.

"Then I'll use a stick or something to fight." Erza replied. "Besides you all are here too."

"Again, we won't do you any good if we fall off!" Yukia cried.

* * *

"I feel like I was supposed to tell you something Lucy..." Happy murmured.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"I can't remember, but I feel like it was important." Happy continued.

"So nauseating..." Natsu moaned from where he lay on the floor of the vehicle.

"That might be it!" Happy exclaimed.

"That's it!?" Lucy exclaimed incredulously.

Myvo laughed nervously. He had been at the guild all his life, and yet he felt like he'd never quite get used to their antics. He looked down at the sleeping Whitney. She took up most of the seat, so Myvo had to sit at the edge. Her head rested on his lap, and Myvo really didn't have the heart, or guts, to move Whitney. She looked so peaceful...

Abruptly Natsu climbed out of the window and hung half-way out of it. Lucy quickly caught onto him. "Natsu stop, you'll fall out!" Lucy cried

"Please let me" Natsu moaned

"Hmm, if it's not "Lucy is nauseating", then what could it be?" Happy mused. "Lucy is weird? A fish? Delicious? Healthy? Weird, weird, weird..."

"Why do you keep calling me weird?!" Lucy demanded.

* * *

The Magic four-wheeler began to approach the Oshibana station. "What is that"? Erza asked. The was a huge cloud of smoke coming out of the station!

"Please leave the premises!" A conductor shouted through a megaphone. "Please leave the premises!"

"What's the situation inside?" Erza demanded of the conductor. "Huh? Who are yo-WAARRH!" Erza promptly head butted the conductor. "What's the situation inside?" Erza demanded of the next conductor, who didn't answer in time, and as a result got head butted. Erza continued this.

"I guess this is what Erza is really like" Lucy muttered. Natsu was hanging unconcious over her shoulder.

"Starting to understand what she's like?" Gray asked.

"Where are your clothes?" Lucy moaned half-heartedly.

"Who knows" Myvo replied. He was carrying the still-sleeping Whitney.

"Eisenwald is inside, let's go!" Erza reported

"Right!" Gray and Yukia replied

"Wait so I have to carry this?" Lucy demanded, obviously meaning Natsu.

"Hey I have to carry Whitney!" Myvo pointed out

"...Good point" Lucy murmured.

* * *

"Apparently a small army unit broke in earlier. Most likely they're locked in combat with Eisenwald." Erza explained. as the group ran down the hall.

"No they're not!" Yukia exclaimed. The army unit was lying on the ground, all unconcious and injured!

Lucy gasped. "They've all been wiped out!" Happy cried.

"They're up against a guild" Erza stated. "Wizards in other words. They didn't stand a chance..."

The group walked into the platform area, where they were greeted by a man with a scythe laughing. "So you did come, Fairy Flies" He chuckled.

The area was filled with Eisenwald guild members. All of they looked like what you would expect of a Dark Guild, all rough and cruel-looking. Yukia noticed one girl though.

She had long hair which was almost white, with a hint of cyan. Her sad eyes were a pale yellow. She wore baggy jeans and a short white tanktop. She didn't really look like she fit in with these hooligans.

"There are so many!" Lucy mumbled in shock.

Erza looked up at the man with the scythe. "You! Are you Erigor?!" The man merely chuckled in reply.

"Natsu! Wake up it's time for work!" Lucy cried, shaking Natsu to try and wake him up.

"It's no use Lucy!" Happy pointed out. "He rode a train, a Magic mobile and then you. It's triple Motion sickness!"

"I'm a vehicle!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Whitney's completely conked out too..." Myvo muttered placing the white-haired girl on the ground.

"You damn flies!" A man with black hair bunched into a ponytail spat. "It's because of you that Erigor got mad at me!"

"What is your aim? What do you plan to do with Lullaby!?" Erza demanded.

"You don't know?" Erigor chuckled. He flew up into the air. "What do all train station have?" Erigor asked, landing on the intercoms.

"He's flying!" Lucy cried

"Wind magic!" Happy nearly shouted.

"You plan to broadcast it?!" Erza exclaimed. Erigor laughed.

"Lots of nosy people have gathered around this station" Erigor explained. "No, if I raise the volume then the entire city might hear the melody of death!"

"You plan of making innocent people hear Lullaby?!" Erza demanded.

"B-But then they would all be killed..." Yukia whispered, her hand hovering over her guild mark. It has located on the left side of her neck, just above the collarbone.

"This is a cleansing" Erigor explained. "A cleansing of those who make their livelihoods by flaunting their right, ignorant of those who had their right stripped away. It's a sin to live oblivious in this would, so the reaper has come to dish out punishment!"

"That won't give you your rights back!" Lucy shouted

"Besides, you were kicked out of the wizards league because you refused to stop doing assassination requests!" Myvo added.

"At this point we don't want rights, we want Power! And with power we can wash away but the past and the future!" Erigor continued

"You're insane!" Lucy spat.

"Sorry flies!" The man with black hair in a ponytail replied, placing his hand on the ground and creating a purple-y black magic circle. "You're gonna go to the afterlife without witnessing the age of darkness!" Shadows speed towards Lucy, about to attack her!

There was flash of light, it was Natsu. He destroyed the shadows in one attack.

"Y-You!" The man with the black hair in a ponytail stuttered.

"Knew I recognised that voice" Natsu said confidently.

"Nice recovery!" Lucy shouted joyfully.

"Oh look at all these people!" Natsu observed with a grin on his face.

"They're enemies, they're all enemies" Yukia explained. Her eyes fell on the girl with the pale cyan hair and yellow eyes. _Well I think they're al enemies anyway..._

A scary shadow fell over Natsu's eyes and he cracked his knuckles. "Sounds interesting!"

* * *

"We got you Fairy Flies, everything is going according to our plan" Erigor chuckled

"You're facing the Strongest team in Fairy Tail!" Lucy shouted. "You better prepare yourself!"

"Well I wouldn't call us the strongest..." Yukia murmured quietly.

Erigor flew back up into the air. "I leave the rest to you, teach them the terror of a dark guild!" And just like that he disappeared!

"He ran away!" Lucy and Happy exclaimed in shock.

"Natsu. Gray. You two go after him!" Erza commanded. The two looked at Erza. "If the two of you work together, not even Erigor the Reaper can beat you" Erza spun around on Natsu and Gray angrily, as they were fighting again. "Are you listening?!" Erza demanded.

"Aye Sir!" Natsu and Gray shouted before running off.

"They ran off!" "They're going after Erigor!" The dark guild caught on quick. "I'm on it!" A man with a yellow and black hood shouted. Strange bands emerged from his hands and pulled him up to balcony, where he set off in pursuit. "I, the Great Rayule will take them down!"

"I'm with you, that bastard as the pay!" The man with the black hair bunched into a ponytail shouted before sinking into the ground.

Yukia noticed the yellow-eyed girl run in a opposite direction. "I'm going after her!" Yukia shouted before running after the girl.

"Yuki!" Myvo protested. He sighed. "I'm going after her, you two mind Whitney!" Myvo didn't wait for an answer as he sprinted after Yukia...

* * *

"Got you cornered!" Yukia shouted in triumph. Yukia had chased the girl into a dead-end. The girl glanced around frantically for a moment before turning around to face Yukia.

"Don't run off like that Yuki!" Myvo panted as he caught up with the two.

The yellow-eyed girl's head tilted to the side slightly. "Your name is Yuki?" She asked quietly. There was something monotone and emotionless about her voice... And her eyes.

Yukia smirked. "It's Yukia, Yuki is just a nickname. Surely you have a name?"

"Ivia" The girl replied.

Yukia suddenly beamed at Ivia, much to Ivia's surprise. "Aww that's cool! Both our names end in "ia!"" Yukia said excitedly.

"Is that really important?" Myvo demanded.

"You can't deny that's cool!" Yukia retorted.

"Yukia" Myvo sighed as he placed a hand against his forehead. "Yukia she's from a Dark Guild, she's a _bad guy_, we really don't have time to be talking to her!"

Yukia pouted. "Okay, but I get to fight her!"

Myvo bit back a splutter. "You get to- Yukia this isn't some brawl in the Guild! We need to take her down as soon as possible!" Myvo practically shouted

"Nuh-Uh!" Yukia yelled back. "I saw her first, she's _mine_!"

"You don't have ownership over the right of fighting her!" Myvo retorted.

"I do too!"

"You do not!"

"I do too!"

"You do not!"

During all this Ivia just stared in raw shock. They were... Fighting with each other?

_This is Fairy Tail wizards? _Yukia and Myvo had launched into a full-scale argument at this point, trading insults and reason back and forth. And yet...

_They don't mean everything they say, this is normal for them!_ Ivia thought. _It's almost like they're... Having fun..._

Tears had sprung up in Ivia's yellow eyes, unnoticed by the two bickering Fairies.

"Alright that's it!" Myvo shouted in defeat. "You can fight her!"

"Oh yeah!" Yukia cried, pumping a fist up in the air before turning to face Ivia again. "Get ready, because here I come!"

* * *

_I was never sure where our journey began. You could say it started when I met Whitney. You could also say it started when Erza dragged us out there to defeat Eisenwald. In my opinion, it started when I fought Ivia for the first time. For that was the first time in my life where I discovered that not everything is perfect, that we can't all be perfect. I discovered during there and then, that war can change people..._

-Yukia

* * *

**Oh man where did my holidays go? Tomorrow is Sunday, then I'm back to school!**

**So updates will become weekly or longer, depends on what happens.**

**Also before I sign off for the night, I just want to say this:**

**Many, many, many, MANY thanks to PandaDerps! She's followed this story from the beginning, and I believe this deserves a special mention, PandaDerps is also a writer, and is writing multiple stories for Fairy Tail and a few other Anime. You really should check her out, her stories are awesome!**

**Anyway thanks for reading, any and all reviews are welcome, until next time!**


	7. She looks like an Angel

**Is it bad when an Author gets excited for their own story? Because I was practically dying to write this chapter, lol.**

**Anways I just wanna say, THANKS SO MUCH to everybody who followed and reviewed! You literally have no idea how much it means to me!**

**And a thousand thanks to PandaDerps, if it wasn't for her shoutouts, I doubt anybody would of my found my silly little story.**

**So thanks so much! You've all made my day so much! (Which is great because I had a crap week...)**

* * *

**_Chapter Seven:_**

* * *

"Here I come!" Yukia shouted, whipping out one handgun. Ivia quickly got into a defensive pose and wiped the tears out of her eyes, she couldn't show any weakness...

"Enhance!" Yukia yelled with a huge grin on her face. A silver magic circle appeared. "Spider Web!" The magic circle turned to a purple tint before disappearing. Yukia pulled the trigger and a web shot towards Ivia.

Ivia jumped to the side and neatly dodged the attack. "My turn" She whispered, holding her had out in front of her. "Light Magic." A white magic circle appeared. It seemed to glow with a yellowish light, and was brighter then most magic circles. "Bright Nebula!"

A beam of light shot towards Yukia. It seemed to twist and turn as it went, almost as if it couldn't be properly controlled.

Yukia attempted to dodge the attack. A small of portion of it hit her, and Yukia bit down a cry of pain and a wound appeared in her side. It was bleeding a bit. "Light Magic?" Yukia asked, still somehow grinning. "That's cool"

"It's a very simple Magic once you know how to control it" Ivia replied. "Because of it, the others sometimes call me Hikari"*

"Nah I don't like Hikari" Yukia replied. "I think Sunshine suits you better!"

"S-Sunshine?" Ivia stuttered in surprise.

* * *

_The sun was setting over the horizon. It was beautiful, painting the land in red and oranges. It reminded Ivia of melting caramel. A warm breeze lazily tousled with Ivia's hair, blowing it to the left. In Ivia's hands was a small flute, loosely held. At this time Ivia was a small girl, probably no older then 8._

_"Ivia" A gruff voice called. Ivia was quickly broken out of her trance. She stood up and bowed to the person behind her. "Did you require something, Master Erigor?"_

_Eirgor nodded "Our allies from the Baram Alliance are launching an attack. You are to accompany them"_

_Young Ivia blinked in surprise. "M-Me? No offence Master, but I'm hardly-"_

_"You are to go, and that's an order!" Erigor snapped. Ivia flinched. Erigor grinned evilly and ruffled Ivia's hair. "Don't worry about it" he continued. "You're more then ready, Sunshine..."_

* * *

"Hey, you okay?"

Ivia snapped out of her memories and glanced up at Yukia, who was looking at Ivia with... Concern?

Yukia smiled sweetly at Ivia. "Had me worried there for a minute, you just spaced out!"

"Why do you care?!" Ivia snapped, sending a sharp beam of energy towards Yukia, who dodged.

"Because it's no fun fighting somebody who doesn't even pay attention" Yukia replied casually. "By the way, how do you manage that?"

"M-Manage what?" Ivia asked carefully.

"Finding clothes!" Yukia explained. "I mean serious, your chest is HUGE! How do you find clothes that fit? I can hardly work out how Lucy does it..."

Ivia blushed and her hands hovered protectively in front of her chest area. Myvo also turned a bright red. "Yuki! You can't just go around asking stuff like that!" Myvo shouted

"Why not?" Yukia asked. "I just don't know how curvy people do it. Although I guess I would like a little more curve myself..." Yukia looked at her own skinny, and might I say it, flat body.

"Will you stop!?" Ivia demanded, still red, as she attacked Yukia with another beam of light.

"Enhance, Fire!" A silver magic circle, appeared again. It quickly turned red and disappeared as a fireball flew out of the muzzle. The fireball and the beam of light clashed and exploded, nullifying each other.

"Okay okay, you don't have to get mad geez" Yukia muttered, whipping out another handgun so she was holding one in each hand. "I'm sorry 'kay?"

Ivia glared daggers at Yukia. She stopped in surprise. It had been... God-knows how long since Ivia felt any kind on emotion that broke her out of her usual emotionless trance. It was dangerous for Ivia to be around this cheerful girl. For emotion was weakness, and Ivia didn't want to be weak.

* * *

_The town was peaceful. Ivia gazed at it from atop her preach. She was hidden in the hill, along with the other raid members. They would attack this town and reclaim what was theirs... whatever that was._

_Ivia's gaze fell upon a small blacksmith. Although she could not see very well from the distance, a burly man with a messy of bright pink hair stepped out of the shop. A small girl with matching pink hair followed him. Even though Ivia could not hear what the girl said, it was clear the girl was telling the man something. Ivia presumed the man was the father of the girl._

_"We strike now" A hoarse voice whispered, breaking Ivia out of her trance. The voice belonged to the raid leader, a tall man, hidden underneath a hood._

_"W-We have to attack?" Ivia asked, fear and apprehension creeping into her voice._

_"Kid" The leader spat. "Quit your whining. Emotions are weakness, and you can't be weak..."_

* * *

"Okay it's starting to get annoying now!"

Yukia's voice rang through Ivia's memory, snapping Ivia out of it. Yukia glared at Ivia impatiently. "Will you quit zoning out?" Yukia demanded. "It's hard to have a good fight when somebody doesn't even pay attention!"

Ivia replied by slamming her fist on the ground. "Crystal's shine!" She shouted. A magic circle appeared around Yukia's feet. "Crap!" Yukia hissed as the raw light burst from the ground, hitting Yukia and launching her into the air!

"Yuki!" Myvo shouted in fear and worry, preparing a spell to help Yukia.

Yukia landed on the ground, slightly wobbly. "Stay out of it, this is my fight!" Yukia shouted at Myvo. Myvo grimaced, but lowered his hands and nodded. Yukia smirked before focusing her attention back on Ivia. "Time to get serious" Yukia's smirk turned into a grin as she slapped the two guns together. "Fusion!" Yukia shouted as the gun shone in a silver light. When the light dissipated, the two handguns had transformed into a single rifle.

"Technology Magic?" Ivia inquired.

"However did you guess?" Yukia replied. She shot at Ivia, each bullet consisting of pure ethernano.

"I used to know a girl that used Technology Magic" Ivia replied, easily dodging each bullet.

"Oh cool!" Yukia exclaimed. "You have to introduce her to me! It's not often I meet somebody that uses the same magic as me!"

Ivia failed to understand this girl. They were in the middle of a battle, and yet Yukia was attempting to make a conversation with Ivia? Who did this girl think she was? "Focus on the fight" Ivia said simply, shooting three beams of light simultaneously at Yukia, who dodged as if it was nothing.

"You kidding me? Having a fun conversation is half of the fun!" Yukia giggled wildly, almost as if she just saw this as a game...

"Half of the fun...?!" Ivia murmured in disbelief. "You... You do realize that I'm taking this seriously right? We're fighting with our lives on the line, how can you be so cheerful?!"

Yukia's grin disappeared as she stood up straight, holding her rifle loosely. "Our lives on the line?" Yukia asked, her head tilted to the side slightly in confusion. "If that's really the case, then why are you not putting effort into it?"

Ivia's head snapped up. "What?"

"I mean" Yukia continued. "You're not putting all of your strength into this, you're holding back. It's almost like you don't want to win"

"I want to win!" Ivia shouted. "I have to win! I'm not allowed to lose..."

Yukia's expression softened. The rifle in her hands glowed again as it transformed back into the two handguns, which she place on her belt. She walked towards Ivia and placed a hand on each of Ivia's shoulders. "And why aren't you allowed to lose?" She asked quietly.

Ivia glanced at Yukia is surprise, unable to stop the tears that sprung up in her eyes. "B-Because I'll get in trouble..." Ivia murmured. She couldn't believe herself! This girl clearly had no maturity, she was far shorter then Ivia as well. On top of that, she was the enemy! "I'm a devil, I have to take down good guys like you!" Ivia exclaimed, backing away from Yukia.

Yukia's hands fell limply to her side. "You're a devil?" She asked quietly. "I don't think your a devil" Yukia continued, as wistful expression coming over her face. She suddenly looked up at Ivia and smiled a large smile. It was a crooked smile, so cheerful and filled with happiness. It was the kind of smile that would fill almost anybody with happiness just seeing it. It broke Ivia's heart.

"After all, I think you look like an Angel!" Yukia finished, never breaking that lovely smile of hers. Ivia didn't even notice the uncontrollable tears that fell down her face

* * *

_Red and orange flames danced and twisted as they consumed the humble buildings of the town. Screams rang through the air, although some were cut short, followed by a gruesome sound_

_Ivia walked down the ruined street, her fringe casting a shadow over her face hiding her yellow eyes. She was covered in blood, not a drop of it her own._

_Huddled against a building was a small girl. Blood was dripping from multiple wounds over her tiny body. She was crying, crying so pathetically it would break anybody's heart._

_If they had a heart that is._

_The girl was clutching something to her chest as she sobbed. She was wearing a simple brown dress, oversized blacksmith gloves that made her tiny arms seen even scrawnier, and small gray sandals. Although her eyes couldn't be seen, she had short, pretty pink hair. Alas is was matted and tangled with blood and dirt._

_Ivia walked towards the girl, no longer having the strength, or will, to run. Ivia had orders, kill everybody in the village. No mercy, no exceptions, no emotion._

_Ivia held a hand in front of herself and prepared a spell, the girl was so tiny it would easy to pierce her thin body. The familiar white magic circle appeared._

_It was then that the girl stopped mid-sob, and looked at Ivia through tear-filled eyes. She had such pretty eyes, such a pretty purple._

_"A-Are you an angel?" The girl asked in a cracked voice, broken by crying. "Are you here to take me to my Daddy?"_

_Ivia stopped in surprise, the magic circle disappeared. Ivia was prepared to kill this girl, prepared to take her life! And yet the child called her an angel..._

_Ivia looked across the street, she recognised the blacksmith she had seen from atop the hill. It was wrecked and caved in. The pink-haired man must of died inside._

_Died..._

_Ivia looked back at the girl, who staring at Ivia with those beautiful purple eyes. "I will take you to your daddy." Ivia whispered. "But I am no angel, I'm a devil."_

_Despite the tears running down her face, despite the wounds covering her body, despite that everything she knew was burning, the girl somehow smiled at Ivia. It was such a large, pretty, lopsided smile._

_"How can you be a devil?" She asked. "After all, I think you look like an Angel!"_

_Ivia froze, unaware of the tears pricking in the back of her eyes. An Angel? Her? That was impossible..._

_The girl opened her mouth to say something else, but stopped. A large hole had appeared in her middle. With tears still running down her cheeks, with a smile still on her face, she slumped over and didn't move. Dead._

_Her tiny hands opened, revealing what she was holding so close to her person. A pair of cyan goggles._

_Ivia stared in disbelief, forcing herself to look up. It was the leader of the raid_

_"No mercy, No exceptions, no emotions." He stated simply before turning around and making his way down the broken street, leaving Ivia behind._

_Ivia couldn't stop the tears that fell unstoppably from her eyes. She just couldn't stop. She looked at the corpse of the child and recalled what she said,_

_"After all, I think you look like an Angel!"_

* * *

Ivia fell on her knees, the tears pouring from her eyes. She quickly held her hands over her eyes to try and hid the tears, hid the pain, hide the weakness...

She felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her. Ivia let out a sob in surprise as she was pulled against Yukia, who smiled at Ivia warmly. "Crying isn't a weakness" Yukia whispered in Ivia's ear as she hugged the sobbing girl

Ivia couldn't help herself. She couldn't stop herself.

And so she cried, and cried, and cried...

* * *

_Afterwards Yuki told me that she wasn't fighting Ivia seriously either. I was surprised, can you blame me? Yuki told my there was something in Ivia's eyes, such grief, that made Yuki want nothing more then to comfort her._

_Yukia never fails to amaze me, she's such an extraordinary girl, she really is. Yuki told me that she learned something important in that battle, but all I saw was a close friendship starting to be formed._

_And Yukia was right about Ivia. Ivia isn't a devil. How can she be?_

_After all, She looks like an Angel._

-Myvo

* * *

**Gosh I've been reading far to much emotional stuff lately. Sorry if I broke anybodies heart!**

**Anyway there you guys, meet Ivia! She'll be more important to the story later.**

**Anyway again, thanks SO MUCH for following and reviewing guys! You have NO idea how much it means to me!**

**I hope I keep living up to expatiations! Cya guys next time!**

***Hikari is Japanese for Light. Yeah I know, that was a little cheesy of me, but I just love the Japanese language so much! I'll try to avoid putting too much Japanese in my stories as I'm aware not everybody watches Fairy Tail Subbed. **


	8. Small Anouncement

**Okay, ****_A Tail of Three Fairies_**** is canceled**

**But don't panic! *Hears panicked noises* Hey wiat i said don't- *Dodges the rock thrown at her* I SAID DON'T PANIC! AND WAS THAT ROCK REALLY NECESSARY!?**

***Noise quiets down* Do I have your attention now? Thank you**

**Okay so basically I'm going to REWRITE A Tail of Three Fairies. Why? Because 1: The title is WAY too long. And 2: I don't really like the way the story is going. Plus the start sucks, I'm sorry.**

**So it's going to be rewritten. Yukia, Whitney and Myvo will all be there, don't worry!**

**Now just a few things. My main story if now officially ****_A Tail of Tales_****, which is a fanfic starring a young child. I'm accepting OCs in that story, just letting you know.**

**On the same note, I will NOT be accepting OCs in the rewrite, mainly because I just have EVERYTHING planned. It's just too hard to squish in somebody else's OC, really sorry about that. So if you guys want to submite and OCs, go and do it in A Tail of Tales.**

**So sorry about that, I'll start typing up the first chapter of the rewrite now. And suggestions for a new title?**


End file.
